


Tumblr One-Shots

by lucidescuella



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, i think these are all literally fluff, might be a lil angst mixed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidescuella/pseuds/lucidescuella
Summary: All the one-shots I've posted on my Tumblr @lucidescuella.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader, Hosea Matthews/Reader, Javier Escuella/Reader, John Marston/Reader, Mary-Beth Gaskill/Reader, Sadie Adler/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Daisy Chains (Arthur Morgan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which reader mourns over their lost lover.

“I can’t do this without him, Sadie.”

I knew that the life with the gang wouldn’t last forever. That someday we’d have to face reality and deal with the simple truth that all good things must come to an end. The way we lived just wasn’t fit for the way that others wanted to build this world. I also knew that we lived an incredibly dangerous life that put us at risk for impending death. But never did I think Arthur would be a victim to that.

The vibrant orange of the sun peaking over the tops on the mountain gave me hope that Arthur would be just fine and waiting for me to find him. I thought about him smiling at the beautiful view, sketching it in his journal and that image gave me the final push to climb the last few feet of the overwhelming steep. I made sure to encourage Sadie behind me.

But all that hope came crashing down when I saw the limp body of the man I loved in front of me. Streams of tears escaped before I could stop them and I felt myself moving forward to peer at his still face. Waves of sobs rush through me as Sadie’s arms wrap around me.

All I wanted was him. Sadie tried to comfort me day after day.

“I know how you feel. I still remember the day I watched my Jakey die,” Sadie croaked out, “I think about it every damn day. But you- you and I both, we’ll get through it.”

I sniffed, staring at the daisy chain he and Jack made me a few weeks ago. A few weeks ago when we had no idea the outcome of being apart of this gang. My turned to look at Sadie and I nodded.

We’ll get through this.


	2. Silent Confessions (Javier Escuella x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which javier and reader confess.

The sun had just set, leaving a pink afterglow blazing in the atmosphere. Shady Belle had been the most humid and overall unbearably hot, but you had to admit, it was one of the prettier campsites you’ve stayed at. You loved the peaceful mornings that you spent quietly drinking a cup of coffee and the mid-afternoons you spent reading after finishing your chores. Even though the gang is tensed right now, you can count that at Shady Belle you’ll find a space to clear your head.

That’s why you sit on the porch of the house, watching everyone start to settle for the evening, handing out bottles of beers to anyone who was willing to feel it tomorrow. Charles, John, and Hosea sit around the campfire in conversation and you see Javier with his guitar in hand ready to sing out some songs to hopefully release some of the tension. A small smile settles on your face as you watch as he laughs at something Hosea said.

Suddenly he turns to you and the world stands still just for a second. He says something to the guys and sets his guitar down so that it’s leaning against one of the logs and leisurely walks towards you. His heavy gaze is still on you as you advert your eyes to the ground due to the anxious feeling that rushes through you. It seemed like hours before he finally reached you and he gave you a charming smile, “You’re not joining the party?”

You smirk lazily back, “Hmm, you know how I feel about parties.”

Javier chuckles as he bends down to sit next to you, leaning himself so that your legs are touching. You look down at where your hands are inches away from each other and he catches your line of sight, returning your smirk, “Aww, come on, hermosa. I promise you’ll have a good time. Maybe I could even get you to open up enough for you to sing a song.”

“I’m sorry to say this but,” you laughed out, “I don’t think that’s gonna happen anytime soon.”

A breathy laugh escaped his lips, his head leaning against the wall. He inched his hand closer to where yours was resting on your thigh and his pinky finger brushed up against it, “That’s a shame. I was looking forward to it.”

Your gaze rose from your hands where he continued to trace his finger over your palm to his eyes that were studying you, looking for a sign of discomfort. He had this look of bliss on his face that transferred to your face. Slowly, you brought your hand down to envelop his while still keeping eye contact. You swear you could feel the butterflies in your stomach like in one of Mary-Beth’s books. His eyes seemed to gloss over with an emotion that you couldn’t detect and he gripped your hand tighter.

All background noises seemed to fade out as you two sat, unaware of everything around you. You were sure you must of looked like you had just been caught stealing off a man with your lips parted, mouth slightly agape, and wide eyes. Javier had a similar feeling, only with a small smile on his lips and relaxed eyes that felt like they were looking deep into your soul. You blink several times, your tongue darting out to wet your lips nervously, which you were sure he caught with his eyes, and shakily blurted out, “I-I’m sure a few minutes wouldn’t hurt.”

Javier paused, confusion clear on his face, but snapped out of it. He remembered that he came over here for the sole purpose to convince you to join the party, (and of course to talk to you) but now that he’s over here and you had shared a completely unexpected intimate moment, he’s not so sure he wants to join the others. Nevertheless, he stands with his hand still gripping yours and walks over to the campfire slowly to try and savor every moment alone with you he could get.

Hosea notices you two in his peripheral vision and his eyes wander down to your linked hands, smirking up at you to which you roll your eyes. You could hear a small chuckle come from John and the same look on Charles’ face as Hosea, them continuing the conversation they were having before you had interrupted. You could feel the heat on your cheeks that you hope could blame on the fire. Javier’s eyes stayed on Hosea most the time, darting to you when he knew you weren’t looking, you doing the same. You smiled at him when you caught him doing it for the fifth time and he smiled back at you.

Yeah, this was definitely worth the wait.


	3. Silver Nights (Arthur Morgan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which arthur's cold.

(modern au) 

The rain almost seemed angry as it pounded against the window of the living room, the thunder following, roaring raucously. You had a heavy blanket on your lap, courtesy of the window being cracked open for you to hear the rain while you read your book. The table lamp shined a dull, warm cream shade which made a reflection on the glass of the window. 

Arthur had gone out to feed the horses and ensure they were staying dry in the poor weather, which you half protested against since it was his last day off work, and you didn’t want him to get sick because of the cold. But Arthur being Arthur assured you that he was fine and walked out of your shared bedroom in a light jacket, chuckling at your protectiveness while walking out the door. You swear you could sometimes want to strangle the man because of his carelessness regarding himself. He worried about others and usually waved you off when you worry about him. 

The bitter cold had started to bite at your bones and you shivered relentlessly. Suddenly, the front door hurled open causing you to jump about three feet in the air. There Arthur stood, teeth chattering and arms hugging around himself to try to spread even an ounce of warmth throughout his body, looking at you with a slight blush on his face and a nervous laugh rose out of his throat once he realized you were right. A small smirk showed on your face as you rose from the comfy couch, strolling to stand in front of your husband, who went back to trying to shield himself from the frigid air, “Goddamn.”

You giggled and pulled him out of the walkway, shutting the front door behind you. He waddled through the house to sit on a stool next to your kitchen’s island, a breath of almost relief when you pulled a blanket onto him, smiling down at him, “I’ll make you some coffee.”

He smiled back at you and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer. And as a sharp flash of lightning struck, Arthur pulled you closer and kissed your cheek, “Hmm, in a minute.”


	4. Mellifluous (Javier Escuella x fem!OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which aurora is comforted by javier.

Aurora had always enjoyed the outdoors. There was something so soothing about the smell of fresh grass and the harmony of wildlife around her. She blames her mother for her love of nature due to the fact that their cabin was so small, so all she could do was play outside, but she truthfully didn’t mind. She remembers how she and her older sisters, Amélie and Violet, would run around the grassy fields until they collapsed from exhaustion, usually followed by a fit of giggles. 

Oh, how she missed that old cabin. It was practically falling apart, but her mother had tried her utmost to make it into a home. That old vase that had been in their family for generations was filled with a new set of flowers every week, resting on the middle of the table. Her mother had a consummate hobby of embroidery that she constantly used to decorate. They didn’t have much, but they had each other. At least, for the time being. 

Presently, she’s surrounded by a group of people who Aurora is unfamiliar with, a mix of gazes full of pity and hushed whispers behind her back. She had taken a liking to Mary-Beth and Tilly, who reminded her of her sisters. Karen was a lot to deal with, but not particularly unkind. The men in the camp seemed to avoid her, as she did to them, though she was sure for different reasons. They appeared to be the type to steer clear of comforting someone, most likely because of the awkwardness, while Aurora avoided them because she never really had experiences with men in her life. Though, Hosea was an exception, a warmth in the swarm of cold that she experienced in the past few weeks. 

When a group of men displayed in black hats rode into her line of sight, Aurora had already had a feeling of dread aching through her entire body. She remembered wondering who the hell could these guys be? No one had ever come onto their hidden land of property before. Calling for her mother and immediately grabbing Violet’s hand, everything after that was a cloudy blur of yelling and gunshots that led up to desperately grasping her limp mother close to her chest, witnessing the light draining from her eyes. She remembered the heavy guilt on her shoulders as she watched her sisters get thrown on the back of a horse, riding off in the distance. She knew what those kinds of men did to girls. 

She was an absolute mess when a man named Arthur found her on a trail on the outskirts of Valentine, covered in blood and dried tears. 

Now, she feels weight on her as she runs her fingers through the grass of Horseshoe Overlook, though a part of her is content with the memories playing through her head. The sunrise had just ended, the mix of pinks and oranges fading out to a faint blue. The sound of people starting to wake up and beginning their day overwhelmed Aurora, but she sat still on her spot on the edge of the cliff, shuffling random rocks beneath her. After a while, Tilly had come down to the shore and began to wash clothes, “Hi there, Aurora. Do you mind if I sit here?”

“Of course not, Tilly.”

Tilly sat on the ground next to her and sighed softly, “It’s been a rough couple of weeks. I don’t think we’ve ever been worked this hard by Miss Grimshaw. She starts to yell when I just sit down.”

“Yeah, she seems very…intense.” In all honesty, Aurora was terrified of her and tried to avoid her at all costs. It seemed like anything could and would set her off, but she wasn’t going to admit that to Tilly.

“That’s one word to describe her.”

Footsteps sounded behind the girls, both turning their heads in slight fear thinking that Miss Grimshaw had overheard and was coming to confront them about it, but they were relieved to see Javier Escuella with a mug of coffee in his hand and a soft smile on his face, “Miss Jackson, Miss Everett. How are you ladies doing today?” 

Tilly returned the smile, “We’re just fine, Mister Escuella. Got any plans for today?”

“Oh, you know, rob a stagecoach, get some leads. Try to keep busy.”

“Same old, same old.” 

Javier chuckled and nodded, turning his head to Aurora who was interested in the ground all of a sudden. She felt like she was intruding on a conversation between two obvious friends, and frankly she just felt that she wasn’t wanted there by most. Little did she know that Javier was intrigued in the mystery that was Aurora Everett. As soon as he caught sight of her striking red, wavy hair and piercing blue eyes that held a substantial amount of pain, he knew that he had to get to know her more. The whole gang had known what had happened to her and had taken some sort of pity on her, though that didn’t get in the way of them making it clear that if she wanted to stay, she would need to do some type of work to earn her keep. 

She had understood, but that didn’t stop her from dreading it.

Javier could see that the girl was feeling closed off from the group and decided to take action. After all, when he first joined the group, Dutch did everything he could do to make him feel welcome. “Miss Everett? Since Sean has been rescued, we’re throwing a little party tonight in celebration. Maybe you’d want to join us.”

Aurora felt a little scared of the spotlight put on her, but she pushed it down as best to her abilities, “Uh, what do you do at these kinds of parties?”

“We drink a little, sing songs. It’s not a huge thing, but it’s a lot of fun.”

“I-…sure. I’ll join…”

“Great! Can’t wait. I’ll see you guys tonight.”

Tilly waved a goodbye at the man before smiling at Aurora, “I can’t wait for tonight! Maybe you’ll even feel up to singing a song of your own.”

Though she knew that Tilly was teasing her, her heartbeat picked up, “O-oh, I don’t think so. I don’t think I’m ready for all of that.”

“Oh, of course. We can just lie low, if you want. I would avoid Karen if you want to do that, though.” 

By the time night rolled around, Aurora was done with the list of chores given to her by Mary-Beth. She was exhausted and really didn’t feel up to a party anyway, but she figured that she was going to be around these people for a while, and needed to make good trust with them. Maybe that trust will start with this party. Dutch’s gramophone was blasting through the camp just before the party started, and while she enjoyed the reminded memory of her very own gramophone back home, she didn’t favor the choice of opera that Dutch seemed to like. 

Finally people started to gather, and she sat with a woman named Sadie Adler who was also rescued by the gang. As horrible as it sounds, she was almost relieved to have someone who could relate to her, to not feel alone. She really couldn’t tell if Sadie appreciated her there or not, but she didn’t say anything, so she assumed it was alright. Aurora had heard from Abigail that her husband died at the hands of a group called the O'Driscolls, known for their violent actions against, well, everyone. Part of her suspected that this was the group who was responsible for the death of her mother and the taking of her sisters, but she refrained from asking questions, more so because she didn’t know if she could get through the story without breaking down completely. 

Javier had seen her sit away from the group, clearly wanting to keep a distance. He wasn’t going to force her to join everyone, who was a little more rowdy tonight due to the fact that this was their first celebration in awhile, but he did want to try to get her to open up more. He bid a goodbye to the men gathered around the campfire and grabbed his guitar, searching for the girl he was, for some reason, interested in. He thinks it’s something about the way she appeared almost like a ghost. Where Sadie Adler slowly mourned the loss of her husband, Aurora efficiently worked the day along and kept to herself, usually with a blank look on her face. Almost like she wasn’t there. 

He took a seat next to her on the outer part of camp. She jumped a bit when she was abruptly knocked out of her train of thought, Javier holding out a hand to try to calm her down, “Lo siento, querida. Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

The redhead sighed in alleviation, “No, it’s fine. My fault.”

Javier jerked his head to the side, displaying confusion, “How is that your fault?”

“I don’t know. I zone out a lot.”

“Well, that’s hardly your fault, querida. I noticed you weren’t at the party, any reason why?”

Oh, god. Aurora thought. They’re going to think that I’m distant and untrustworthy, if they don’t think that already. 

“Um, yeah. Sorry, I just really didn’t feel up to it, I guess.”

Javier nodded, and brought up his guitar to rest in his lap. He glanced at her and found her already looking at him, quickly breaking the gaze, settling it on the sight of her fidgeting with her hands. A warmth crept into his chest, a soft smile visible on his face, “If it’s alright, I would like to play here. I could do without the drunk payasos around.”

“Yeah, that’s alright.”

And with the sound of a mix of people slurring drunkenly and some heading off to bed, it all faded with the soft strumming of Javier’s guitar. An unknown melody had flooded her ears and she hesitantly snuck a look at him, contentment seeming into her veins. She hadn’t felt that in what seemed like an eternity. He had felt the stare of the girl and glanced up, meeting her gaze, and throwing a small smirk at her.

While Aurora had a long way to go to feel okay again, she couldn’t deny the comfort she felt with the man next to her.


	5. Sunsets and Somber Thoughts (Hosea Matthews x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which hosea and reader share a moment.

Brilliant merges of reds, oranges, and pinks painted across the sky creating a lovely ambiance throughout the entire camp to join Dutch’s music flowing through his gramophone. You could see the outlines of trees in the distance surrounded by the humid fog that seemed to affect everyone in camp, the short breaths, and hands waving to try to fan themselves of the heat a sign of Summer in its most brutal state, but still, you sit on the lakeshore and take in the sights around you, for the heat never bothered you. Every day you came out here, past the wall of trees and the loud conversings of the others, to sit and just do nothing. Maybe to clear your head? Maybe to just get away from everyone and everything else, but you had to do it to keep yourself sane. 

Hosea noticed you leaving the closeness of camp every afternoon, but he never questioned it or followed you out because he knew you needed your alone time, so did he. But he couldn’t help but notice your expression looked a little more solemn that day. You two were alike in the sense that the rosy sky made you think. Just think about random things, sometimes funny things, things you appreciate in camp, or about each other. Just…think. The sky darkened slightly, but the wild vibrancy was still there to make him wonder deeply about his family. Dutch, Arthur, John- you. He started to think about himself and his sickness. His thoughts then led him where they usually went: a scary place, a dark place where he doesn’t like to linger too long.

What if today is his last day on Earth?

What will happen to the gang when he’s gone? 

...Would you be okay when he’s gone?

“No,” he told himself internally, “Don’t think like that.” 

That’s what you always tell him. A small voice in the back of his head resembled yours when he thought about these things, probably mimicking the reality of you reassuring and comforting him when he poured his heart out to you, much like how he does when you pour your heart out to him. Usually, he would distract himself with a book, but he let Jack borrow it to practice his reading without him. He lifted his gaze off the ground under him to look at you sitting still near the water, bringing your knees to your chest. The light of the sky distributed itself over the water, creating an almost angelic glow around you. He put his hands on his knees and pushed himself off the log he was sitting on to join you. 

You barely glanced at him when you heard him walk up behind you and plant himself next to you, placing a hand on your knee. Without thinking, you put your hand on top of his in acknowledgment and leaned your head on his shoulder. Turning your head, you were in awe of how the sunset made his eyes stand out and you smiled contently at him, making him let out a little chuckle and wrap his arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer. Looking away from him, you sighed softly and focused on the breathtaking views of Horseshoe Overlook.


	6. Heartbreak (Arthur Morgan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which reader is heartbroken.

(part of a one word prompt on tumblr and is extremely short!!)

A sob escaped your lips, your hands coming up to cover your face. You were balled up in a fetal position, your head on your pillow, which was slowly getting wetter because of the tears that were streaming down your face. You uncovered your face and slowly peered around your tent when you heard a voice call out your name. A hand curled around the closed flap of your tent and pulled it open to reveal Arthur. 

He caught sight of your red, swollen eyes and immediately stepped into your tent, closing the flaps again to prevent anyone from looking in. His hands grabbed the blanket that was on the ground and draped it over you before sitting on the edge of your cot, stroking your head and whispering softly, “What happened?”

You sniffled and faced him, “Tom said that he found another girl. One that’s better than me. He said…he said that he doesn’t love me.”

He took a sharp breath in, then sighed. He knew what that felt like, and how depressed he had been after. Wrapping an arm around you and pulling you into his side, he kissed your temple, “It’ll be okay. I never liked him anyway.”


	7. Trauma (Hosea Matthews x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which reader's father figure comforts them.

tw: mentions of past abuse.

Hosea knew what you were going through. Well, he didn’t personally know, but being around people who didn’t have the best background for years, he started to see the signs. The nightmares were the first thing he noticed. He heard the panicked breathing in the dead of night and saw you bolting to the woods to try to quiet yourself. The way you tried to stop sleeping at all came second. The drooping of your eyelids in the middle of lunch, then you shaking your head to keep yourself awake.

He remembered the incident of Bill tapping your shoulder to catch your attention. You started shaking and excused yourself from the conversation. Hosea saw the way your chest rose up and down rapidly.

You tried to be subtle. You tried to keep yourself small, so that no one would question what was going on with you. You didn’t want confrontation, but every time you looked away from someone’s gaze and isolated yourself in your tent, you couldn’t help but think of before. When your father came home from work every day, frustrated, and took it out on you. And when you did happen to get sleep, you woke up in a panic, convinced he was going to walk through the tent flaps.

At first, you were weary of Hosea. Weary of any man, really, but Hosea was around the same age as your father. But then, he sat down to talk to you, already aware of your past experiences. He was calm when you were going through a particular hard time, he was patient beyond belief, and he treated you like anyone else in camp. He didn’t belittle you or blame anything on you. It was refreshing to have someone to talk to, and when you broke down, he asked if he could hug you. He asked.

Hosea knew that he couldn’t force you to feel better, and while a part of that hurt, he knew that he needed to be there for you.


End file.
